The Beginning of Us
by InfiniteDreamz
Summary: They were bound to be together.. Fated to meet again in another life.. Destined to be together, forever and ever.. So what are the odds against 7 billion people in the world? (Just a one-shot I wrote in 10 mins and my first fanfic ENJOY :))


******HEY GUYZZZ! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I REALLY HOPE THAT IT REALLY GOES WELL! I'VE SEEN A LOT OF PEOPLE ****WRITING DIFFERENT FICS AND I THOUGHT TO MYSELF 'WHY THE HELL NOT? IT COULD BE FUN!' SO HERE IT IS! ANGEL BEATS BABYYYY~! I WAS PRETTY INSPIRED BY THE ANIME AND THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THIS SO I DECIDED TO WRITE TOO! HOPE YOU ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW PIPS~! :DDD**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Us

(Otonashi's P.O.V)

_"Hey Kanade, wanna go outside for awhile? Just to get some air.." _asked an orange-red hair boy

After they went outside, Otonashi faced Kanade before a brief glimpse at the river. _"Hey Kanade? I just realized it. You know...there are others like Yuri and Hinata and the others who couldn't find their way here right?_

_"I suppose."_ said Kanade

_"And they might end up here for a long time, like Yuri, feeling sad, suffering, holding a grudge...even resisting life!"_

_"I suppose."_ was all she said again

_"But if we stay here, we can teach them, like we did this time, about how satisfactions of life and help them graduate." said Otonashi as he looked down for a minute_

_"Maybe I came here to play that role... Maybe thats my purpose... So wont you stay with me?"_

The wind tugged at Kanade's hair as Otonashi continued.

_"If I stayed here, I wouldn't be so lonely, even in this world. I might have said it before, but I want to be with you."_

Kanade walked down the stairs as Otonashi said the words.

_"Because I... I really... love you."_ he said as he stepped forward and hugged Kanade

_"I love you."_

She didn't reply or give an answer. She just stood there and close her eyes. Otonashi noticed the silence and asked _"Why aren't you saying anything?"_

_"I dont want to,"_ the silver haired girl said softly while opening her eyes. _"Because if I tell you my feelings, I would disappear."_

_"Wha- W-why?"_ he asked

_"Because I came to this world to say... 'thank you' to you."_

_"I dont understand.. What do you mean?"_ Otonashi asked, puzzled and confused

_"I was able to stay alive because of your heart."_ she said as she put her hand on his chest. Otonashi's eyes widened as he absorbed the words he just heard. Kanade pushed him a little forward and put his hand on her chest._ "Even now, your heat is still beating in my chest My one regret was unable to say 'thank you' to you to the person whom saved my life. I wanted to tell you so badly that I wandered her, lost, in the Afterlife."_

_"N-no way.. But how... how did you know it was me?"_ Otonashi asked as he began shaking a bit

_"I realized it when I first stabbed you.. You didn't have a heart."_ she said

Otonashi checked his heart, and he didn't hear or feel a single heartbeat._ "But just from that.."_

_"You also regained your memories when you were sleeping on my chest. Your body recognised its own heart."_ she said

_"N-no way..."_ Otonashi gapsed

_"Please, Yuzuru... say what you once said earlier.."_

_"I... I cant! You'll disappear!"_

_"Yuzuru... please!"_

Otonashi looked down and said _"I just cant do it!"_ while he shook his head

_"Yuzuru...!"_ Kanade urged him, gathering Otonashi's attention.

_"Let me believe in what you always believed in. That living is wonderful!"_ Those words were about to make Otonashi cry as he heard everything

Otonashi couldn't help but repeat his words difficulty. _"Kanade... I love you... Lets be together... Forever and ever!"_ he said tremblingly as he stepped forward and hugged Kanade

Kanade hugged him and wrapped her arms around him, which Otonashi did the same.

_"Thank you, Yuzuru."_

_"Stay... stay with me forever!"_ he said as he leaked tears from his eyes but Kanade didn't stop.

_"Thank you so much..."_ Otonashi tightened his grip around her, hoping that she wont disappear no matter what.

_"Kanade!"_

_"Thank you for loving me."_

_"Please dont disappear! Kanade...!"_

_"This gift of life you gave me... Was the best gift I ever had... So thank you so much.."_ she said her last words before disappearing

Otonashi stumbled forward as there was nothing in front to support. He fumbled where she originally was, but only grasping for air.

'_She's gone'_ he thought

Otonashi, taking 5 seconds to realise that she had finally accepted her regrets and passed on, hugged himself. Tears rapidly streaked down his face. He threw his head back and cried out to anyone that could hear him in the world:

_"KANADEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

I woke up all of a sudden to the sound of my alarm clock.. As I stood up, I look around and found myself in my own bedroom. I realised that I was still crying as tears were dripping on my blanket. "What was that dream? Where have I seen that girl?" I thought out loud. I look at the clock and it was 6 in the morning. Its a Monday.. I hate Mondays.. Not my favourite day of the week.. I got up, brushed my teeth and bathed. After that, I went downstairs and make breakfast since my parents were... Well you'll know later on in this story. As I just finished making breakfast, my little sister came down.

"Good morning, onii-chan.. What are we eating today? Im hungry.." asked my little sister. Her name is Hatsune Otonashi and she is 14 years old. She has light orange and brown hair and...well... sorta cute. If you treat her nice, she treats you nice. If you treat her like a dog, she'll treat you like shit. But you'll never know how annoying or how much she can torture you when you live with her like me. Simple as that.

"Eggs and bacon." I replied

"Cant you cook something else? Useless brother.." she muttered

"What was that?" I asked, eventhough I knew, with glaring eyes and a serious face while holding a frying pan in one hand.

"N-n-nothing!"

While eating breakfast, I suddenly stop and tried to recall my dreams but it was blurry.

"Whats wrong, onii-chan?" she asked while she tilted her head

"Huh? Oh nothing... I just spaced out.." I said

"Okay!"

After breakfast, I quickly went to school since my sister goes to another school and she rides a bike. Yes, I don't know how to ride a bike so dont laugh. My high school is not far from my house so I always take a nice walk there. Oh I forgot to introduce myself! My names Yuzuru Otonashi. Im currently studying at a very-good college in order to exceed in my studies and become a doctor. I walked along the same street I walked to school everyday. It has a nice breeze every morning and a lot of students don't really walked there so its peaceful.

"Aah.. The breeze and the atmosphere of this place is just so... Peaceful."

As I was walking down the street, I notice a girl by the wall. I couldn't really tell who she was as she was wearing a hat and looking down at her phone. She was wearing a white dress and was shorter than me. I could also see that she had white hair and was tied ponytail. I ignored her and continue walking but when I almost walked pass her, I notice that she was humming a song. I stopped in my tracks and froze.

'What is that song? Why does it sound so familiar?' I thought

_'My Song..' _

She didn't see me walking pass her so she turned to the other direction and started walking away.

I felt like she was a part of me. When she walked away, I felt like my heart ache and was torn to pieces. 'Is this normal?' I thought as I continue walking to school

But after awhile, I come to realise...

'Something isn't right.. I need to go after her!' I thought as I started to run after her

SSS... Guild... Programmer... God

'What the hell...?'

School... Shadows... Guns... Battlefield

'What is all this?!' I shouted mentally

Friendship... Happiness... Laughter... Sadness...

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!' I shouted again as loud as I could in my mind as I freaked out

Memories and flashes kept coming into my mind rapidly. And then everything blacked out..

And only one...

Just one sentence...

Hit me with the huge flow of memorise..

_"Thank you, Yuzuru." _

With everything that I had in my body, all the anger, the happiness, the sadness, the laughter, the love. I gathered everything and shouted one word:

"KANADE!" as I turn her around and faced me

There she was.. She had the most beautiful eyes... Golden eyes, to be specific... and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I didn't care about anyone around the area. All that matters were now..

But she looked scared.. She even jump! 'Did I frighten her? Of course I did, dumbass!' I cursed to myself mentally

"I-I'm sorry... I just thought that you looked familiar.." I said nervously

'Maybe I should take it slow.. Yeah that should be fine.' I thought to myself

"Uh..uhhh...ummmm... Do I know you?" asked the shy and scared girl

"O-oh sorry.. I dont think so.. May I know your name?" when I said that, I felt heartbroken as she couldn't really remember

"B-but I thought you just s-s-s-shout m-my name?" asked the girl

*facepalm*

"S-s-sorry.. So sorry... But still... Could you tell me your name? Just to make sure..?" I asked nervously

"Tachibana Kanade." said the girl

"Kanade... Such an elegant yet so beautiful name. It suits you ya know?" I blurted out without thinking what I said

After realising what I said, we both blushed hard and look at opposite directions. It was very, very awkward. We could even hear the people around the whole area saying:

"Hey what are those two doing?"

"Are they having an awkward conversation?"

"Is that a weird date?"

'This is getting even more weird..'

Quickly, I grab Kanade's hand and started to run into somewhere else. We ran into different directions and ended up in a park.

(Normal P.O.V)

They didn't realise that they were still holding hands (not like they hate it :P) until they look down and blushed.

"Sorry.." he said

"Its okay.." said Kanade

"We lost them.. We should stick together for now.."

_"Together..." _

"Or else we'll be running around forever, heh.."

_"Forever..." _

"Oh by the way, what was that song you were humming?" he asked just to make sure

"I... I dont... I dont know..." said Kanade

"Well whats the first thing that comes into your mind when you hear that song?" asked Otonashi

"...My Song... How'd you know the song?" she asked

"To be honest, I heard it in a dream.." said Otonashi half laughing nervously

She then gave him a serious look and asked him to tell her about it.

"What dream?"

"Well..."

"Well...? Seriously you gotta tell me if you want me to help you or not." said Kanade with a serious face and a serious voice (lol)

'Wow, she can really be scary sometime..' thought Otonashi to himself as he step back little

"I love this girl ever since I met her. She was the most beautiful person I've seen in the world. She was the Student Council President in our school too! She knew I loved her but..." his sentence was trailed off and it died but Kanade wanted to know more

"But..?"

"I asked her to stay, together with me in the dream forever. But instead, she disappeared, leaving me alone, in a world where there are full of regrets and no love. It only took for her to say "Thank you""

She then started to gasps as she remember having the same dream most of the time. Remembering and hearing what he said cannot just be a coincidence.

"W-what is your name?" she asked quietly as she look down to the ground

"Yuzuru... Yuzuru Otonashi." said the orange haired boy

Memorise of the past started flowing back like a tidal wave. Him and her. The Battlefront. The Afterlife..

_"Kanade... I love you... Lets be together... Forever and ever!"_

Suddenly her eyes wide open and she stood there frozen like she a statue.

"Kanade? Are you okay?"

"Yu-zu-ru?" the girl asked softly

"Y-yeah... Thats me.." he said with a weird look

"YUZURU!" she said as she hugged him. He could feel her grip tightened as she cried on him.

"K-kanade..." he said as he hug her back

"Yuzuru, how? How is this possible?" she asked

"I dont know... I guess its fate. After all, we were destined to be together." he said with a smile

She finally smiled at me even though I could still her crying a bit

"I miss you, Kanade." he said

"Yuzuru... I miss you too.." she said.

"I never get to say this to you so I'll say it now..." she continued

"What is it?"

"I love you." she said as she kissed him on the lips

* * *

In a big world

In a 7 billion chance

In one of the most populated city

We still met..

Because we were destined to be together..

And because of this... This was a new beginning...no... This was **the **new beginning...

The Beginning of Us.. :)

**SO HOW WAS IT GUYZZZ? I HOPE I DIDNT SCREW ANYTHING UP COS IF I DID PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CHANGE AND MAKE THE STORY EVEN BETTER. ANYWAY, HOPE YA LIKED IT SO PLEASE HELP THIS FRIENDLY AND AWESOME DUDE BY REVIEWING THIS ONE-SHOT! OH AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT AN ANGEL BEATS STORY, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME THEN WE CAN DISCUSS AND MAKE ANOTHER STORY OF IT TOGETHER! WELP GOTTA PIPS! CIAO~ :D**


End file.
